


Nothing Else Matters

by brahe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it's cute, i might expand it later, it's also really short, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec thinks about what it's like to be with Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like the tags said this is really super short but I like it and thought yall might so viola, malec

That was the amazing thing about being with Magnus: Alec could simply be. He could let go of pretense and formality. He could forget about demons and shadowhunters and the rules because he was with Magnus and nothing else mattered. When he was with him, everything revolved around those yellow-green cat eyes and everything they stood for. With Magnus, Alec didn't have to be strong or detached or emotionless. He didn't have to be the older brother and the protector and watch out for everyone. As soon as he found himself with Magnus's strong arms around him, it didn't matter what anyone else said or thought. Alec could cry or giggle and nothing would matter because Magnus would be there to comfort him or laugh with him.


End file.
